Wireless devices may include capabilities to access the Internet or to connect with other wireless devices using various wireless access technologies. For example, wireless devices may communicatively couple to a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as WiFi™. A wireless device using Wi-Fi wireless technologies may, for example, couple to the WLAN through an access point. As the capabilities and functionality of wireless devices continue to increase, it may be advantageous for access points and other wireless devices to track or otherwise be aware of the location of a particular wireless device. Existing solutions such as global-navigation-satellite-systems (GNSS) may assist with this location awareness when a wireless device is in an outdoor environment or signal reception is not otherwise obstructed, certain difficulties arise when attempting to determine a location of a wireless device located in an indoor environment or in an environment that otherwise obstructs the sending and/or receiving of satellite signals. Consequently, a need exists to improve techniques for determining a location of a wireless device in an indoor or other satellite-obstructed environment. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.